


Testify

by demigodscum



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fantasizing, Female Tony Stark, Frottage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demigodscum/pseuds/demigodscum
Summary: Steve goes on a date. Neither Toni nor Bucky are too happy about it.





	Testify

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OctaviaPeverell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctaviaPeverell/gifts).



> O: sorry this took much longer than I had anticipated it would and that it's still not even what you'd asked for originally. On the bright side, you did technically ask for this some time back. Hope you like it! Happy belated birthday and Valentine's Day ♥

"Shhh, babe, _relax_. Just rock down, c'mon, nice and easy."

"Fuck you, Barnes."

With a huff and a smirk, he replies, "We'll get to that, babe."

"Stop calling me that." 

"Oh, but you like it so much." Toni tries shaking her head, but Barnes raises an eyebrow at her and says, "So if I were to slip my fingers inside your pants right now, you'd be dry, yeah?" She can't respond to that in any way that isn't glaring because the truth is she's so damn wet she thinks it's soaking through the thick fabric of her jeans. Barnes laughs softly and mutters, "Thought so."

"Speaking of, I thought the plan was you'd fuck me good."

"Still the plan."

"And when is that happening exactly?" She's getting tired of this game Barnes seems to be playing. She was in a bad mood, he offered to fuck it better, she said yes. In her mind, that meant very little foreplay, a lot of scratching and biting, and hard and fast sex against the wall, maybe on the workshop bench. But he vehemently refused to do it anywhere outside of his bedroom, and so far, all he's done is sit her on his lap and make her grind down. It's slow, not nearly enough pressure, with too many barriers of clothing. She's tried to speed up the process, but every time, Barnes has immobilized her with his fucking metal arm.

So she's stuck following his pace unless she wants to walk out, but despite how unsatisfactory it has been so far, she's worked up enough now that the thought of having to finish on her own seems rather unappealing.

"You know," he starts, "Steve really likes his classics, and he's also not the puritan everyone makes him out to be." Barnes' tone is overly nonchalant, and Toni knows she isn't going to like where this--whatever _this_ is--is going. "You'd think he'd call you something like _sweetheart_ , but I'd bet anything he'll call you _baby_."

The moan that rips out of her has everything and nothing to do with his words, with the way he pulls her down harshly on the latter pet name. Barnes smirks at her like he _knows_ something, but she couldn't care less what it is he _thinks_ he's figured out. She's preoccupied with how her underwear and the seam of her jeans have moved to ride between her folds, rubbing against the side of her clit with every rock of her hips. Beneath her, barnes' cock is so evidently hard that it's easy to line herself up over it. 

It's good--not enough, but _good_ and it could be _better_ if he would just--

Toni lifts one hand off his chest to fumble with the button of her pants, but the metal arm is there again before she can get them open. 

"Stevie wouldn't want you doing any of the work, babe," Barnes says with a shake of his head.

"Then what the fuck am I doing on top right now?"

"Well," he drawls, "I never said I was Steve, did I?" Toni glares at him as she continues the slow tempo of her hips over his. Barnes, for his part, laughs and sits up to lean close to her face and tease, "D'you wish I were? Should I start calling you _baby_ too?"

Between clenched teeth, Toni suggests, "It'd be good if you would stop calling me _babe_."

"But you don't want me to call you _baby_ , do you? You want _him_ to do it." 

Toni could punch him. She really could-- _would_ , if she weren't so sure that he'd laugh in her face and tell her to do it again. She thought this would be cathartic, a nice orgasm to chase away the sour taste in her mouth from earlier, yet this is all the way on the opposite end of the spectrum. She feels not relaxed but tense, muscles coiled in irritation, trying to maintain composure so she doesn't try to give Barnes a black eye.

He ignores the look on her face to nose below her jawline before sucking harshly. Toni's fingers tangle in his long hair, pulling on it when he moves to suck another bruise further down her neck, then on her shoulder, near her collarbone, right above the neckline of her tank top. Five marks, she knows, even if she can only see two. She ought to be annoyed at him for being so exaggerated, for making it harder for her to hide the evidence later on, but Barnes is thrusting up now as she circles her hips, and his wet tongue feels glorious soothing the sharp sting of his teeth on her skin, so she lets him do whatever he wants as long as he does _something_.

He pulls down the straps over one shoulder, then the shirt and the cup of her bra until the material is propping her tit up. He asks, "How do you think Steve will have you the first time?" and then his mouth is around the nipple, pulling on it softly as he gazes up at her. 

Even with his lips puckered, she can tell he wants to smirk at her the way he has been this whole time, and it turns her voice angry when she says, "Last time I checked, Steve isn't here, nor will he be joining us."

Barnes hums around her sensitive nipple, sending a chill down her spine, before letting it go. "And aren't we oh just so upset over that, aren't we, babe?" 

"Hey, if you want Steve to fuck you, take it up with him. Not my goddamn problem," Toni says, this time with an easy shrug and an arched eyebrow. It sounds and looks right because she could lie her way out of hell if she had to; Barnes doesn't buy a second of it though, she knows he doesn't. This entire thing started, and it had already been too late to do damage control. It started _because_ she never got around to doing damage control, just went straight from the fact to blasting Rage Against the Machine at full volume in the workshop. 

In retrospect, she can see what, to someone like Barnes, who pays too much attention and always has an eye on his best friend, her reaction looked like. But it wasn't that. Not really. Toni just... didn't like _her_. It wasn't about Steve. 

"Think I'd like to stay on your good side," Barnes says.

"What ever gave you the impression you're on it at all?"

He licks his lips, the corners of which seem to be perpetually curled upwards, and then his hand is down the front of her pants, and the metal, cold against her overheated cunt, draws a gasp out of her. His other hand opens the button and zipper, giving him more room to work with, and a warmed finger grazes over her clit much too gently. He's teasing, all he does is tease, and it's driving her crazy when all she wants is to have _something_ inside her, preferably thrusting at a fast pace. A cock, fingers, whatever. Toni would find Natasha and make her wear the strap-on Toni knows she has if she weren't gone on a mission.

But Barnes is an asshole who, _somehow_ , knows what Toni wants-- _needs_ \--distraction, escape--and takes advantage of it, one slow brush of his fingers at a time.

His right hand roams over her body, rubbing across her nipple, pushing back her hair, tugging at her lower lip, caressing along her collarbone, trailing down her spine. His mouth follows, dropping kisses and licks over the bare skin as he goes, all the while the fingers of his other hand circle over her entrance and clit in turns. 

Toni whines when Barnes takes his hand out of her pants, but the sound turns into a chocked moan when he sucks two of his left fingers into his mouth. She can feel his eyes on her, but her own are trained on the sight of the metal, glistening with her slick and his spit, drawing slowly out his lips again. "What d'you think, babe? Should I tell Steve later how fucking sweet you taste, or should I let him find out on his own?"

Whatever noise wanted to escape her at that gets smothered between their mouths. Toni tries to take control, biting and sucking at his lips and tongue, yet, somehow, Barnes manages to lead anyway, cradling her jaw from beneath with one hand, leaning back when she goes too hard or too fast, flicking the tip of his tongue at the bow of her upper lip. He kisses her softly and relentlessly until her hands ease their grip on his shirt and she stops trying to fight him, and then he raises up on his knees to push her backwards, one arm bracing her until she's flat on the mattress. 

His fingers hook into the waistband of her underwear and jeans. He leans back, pulling both items down until she's left in her rucked up shirt and bra. Barnes runs his hands up slowly up the outside of her legs, and Toni can't help but gasp and squirm at the difference in feel from one hand--warm, soft, comforting-- to the other--colder, smooth, unfamiliar. Like before when he was fingering her, his mouth begins to pepper kisses over her skin, some delicate and some bruising, his stubble scratching without it being uncomfortable.

Laying down, doing nothing while Barnes touches her almost reverently, Toni becomes more aware of her racing heart, beating fast behind her lungs, which feel empty and too full all at once. Her nerves tingle with a mix of leftover annoyance and anticipation. She feels _good_ , feels like she _wants_ , feels like her blood is made of bourbon that warms her up from the inside and floods her brain to make her heady.

"Stevie has a thing for these, y'know," Barnes says, tracing a finger along the tense outline of her quadriceps. 

"Thighs?"

"Muscles. Strength. People who could hold him down." His words are interrupted by the incessant kisses and licks, and her skin tickles where he murmurs against it, but the comment draws her back a little from the place she was sinking into.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I can't do either of those things." Even to her own ears, Toni can hear how bitter her voice sounds. She thinks, against her well, of Natasha and her thighs, of _her_ and her stupid SHIELD and CIA training, of Peggy and her military rank. "Not unless I'm in the suit, anyway."

Barnes has a half-smile when she looks at him. "Imagine that," he mutters. "A two-hundred-pound suit of armor piloted by a genius hundred-and-something-pound gal with enough arm to double as a blacksmith. Wonder what he'd think about that."

Toni knows what he's doing. Or trying to do, at least. As much as she would like to ignore it, her body is all too wound up, more than before they'd started. Barnes' lips are too much--the words, the kisses, the caresses, the smiles. Her insides tremble with the urge to lash out, flip them over and _take_ , make him shut up, and her ribcage feels too small for how much her lungs are trying to expand on every inhale.

She takes a shot at turning the game on him, tugging him down by his shirt to rake her nails as best she can down his triceps. "So does that mean you're on his list?" she whispers. Her nails are not long and on the metal they must be even more useless, but Toni can see Barnes' jaw clench on an aborted groan. "You're the only one who can _really_ match him in strength."

They look at each other for a moment, both panting into the space between their bodies, then he says, "Another thing Steve likes? Mouthy gals." 

Their hips have started rocking together again. It's gentler than before, but with Barnes still wearing his jeans and her wearing nothing, Toni feels like she's going to be rubbed raw if they don't stop soon, and she can't decide whether it'd be good or bad. "Sounds to me like you're fitting right in."

"Not a gal," he rebukes, but Toni doesn't buy it.

"I don't think Steve would be one to discriminate." The seam of Barnes' jeans catches on her clit, and Toni has to bite down on her lips so she doesn't moan too loudly.

"You're too smart for your own good," he comments with a laugh, circling his hips in _just_ the right way, and this time, Toni can't contain the sound that comes out of her mouth.

"Barnes," she breathes. "Fuck me. _Now_."

There's an edge of urgency in her voice that even she can catch, yet he still teases, "Patience is a virtue."

Toni buries her hand in his long hair, pulling on it and arching her hips to meet his with more force. It feels good, _too_ good, either on the right or wrong side of _too much_ , she still can't tell. What she knows is she doesn't want to come from rubbing herself against his clothed cock. "Virtue is for Captain America. The Winter Soldier is not virtuous, come on, just _do it_."

Barnes laughs breathlessly. "That should be the wrong thing to say, but it's _you_ , so of fucking course it isn't." There's something in that sentence that nags at her and begs to be dissected, but Toni puts it aside for later because all she wants to focus on is the feel of his hands on her skin as he helps her get rid of her shirt and bra, the way he licks his lips as his eyes roam over her naked body. "Fuck. _Fuck, babe_. I should just have you now, Steve be dammed. Serves him right for being a fucking idiot."

Her eyes roll back when two of his metal fingers go inside her. She knows it's the metal ones even without looking because the plating has cooled, and it takes a few thrusts for them to start warming up again. Toni has no idea how long it's been, but she knows it's been _too_ long. Her orgasm is not far off, and she can tell neither is Barnes', yet they're still in this game of foreplay that seems more and more like it's all she's going to get. 

"You're not going to fuck me, are you?" The pad of his right thumb, warm and calloused, rubs her clit in circles, and she knows the answer. "Liar," she gasps, but it doesn't sound as angry as she wanted it to because Barnes takes that hand away-- _too soon, come back_ \--to hold her leg open further. He adds a third finger, stretching her, filling her, _so good, not enough_ , colder than the others, and the difference in sensation makes her squirm and moan.

"Such a pretty cunt, babe. You have _nothing_ on Sharon." His tone is vehement, the same mix of determined and soft of the thrusts of his fingers, like he wants to fuck the knowledge into her. "Do you have any idea how much I want to be inside you right now?" 

Toni drags her eyes open, not sure when she even closed them, and tries to focus on Barnes, kneeling between her wide-spread legs, still fully clothed. She can see clearly the outline of his hard cock pressing against the denim of his pants, a patch of fabric darkened where the head must be. She has a sudden urge to put her mouth on it and _suck_ , taste his precome without even needing to have her mouth on him, an echo of the way he tasted her before on his fingers. 

"So do it," Toni tells him. "I _want you to do it_." 

He lets out a groan that sends a shiver down her spine. "In a week. Steve will get his head out of his ass, and then I _swear_ , Antonia, I will give you whatever you want." 

She has no reason to believe him, no reason to believe any of what he has been saying, but Toni is _so close_ to coming that she can't find the energy to resist falling for it until her brain goes back to normal. All she can do is feel her whiskey blood rushing through her veins, feel three fingers thrusting into her, feel her insides tighten in anticipation.

Toni isn't really thinking when she says, "Don't tell Steve."

"What makes you think Steve doesn't already know?" She frowns at that, unsure what it is supposed to mean. Steve... had left long before Barnes had shown up to her workshop...

Barnes smirks down at her, that same knowing smile that he's been giving her the whole night, and pulls his fingers out of her. Toni whines at the loss, but Barnes is there, going _shhh_ against her neck. She was _so close, nearly there_ , and now she feels adrift, like the rug's been pulled out from underneath her feet. He peppers kisses down to her collarbones, further down still to suck at each of her nipples in turn, his short beard caressing the skin around them. Her fingers thread through his hair to hold his head down, wordlessly asking for more, but he moves away after a moment.

"Stevie doesn't put out on the first date," he murmurs between more kisses and nips, then his hips rock down against hers and she moans in relief. "They went to dinner, it's been a few hours, do the math." Barnes speaks and Toni tries to ignore him, focuses instead on raising her hips to meet his. She doesn't want to hear this part, not when it's so damn close to what she wants, not when it's probably _not true_. She must say some part of that aloud, or maybe Barnes just _knows_ , because he presses his mouth to her ear and whispers, " _Do the math, Antonia_."

His cock presses _just right_ into her cunt with each thrust, going at the same slow pace he's maintained the whole time, grinding down carefully at the end of every downwards stroke. The angle is perfect and the pressure is perfect and it feels amazing, yet Toni can't stop herself from moving with him, against him, seeking what she doesn't have.

"Feels good, right? Rough, but not too much." She whimpers, wants to tell him that it _is_ too much, that she _needs_ to come already. "I know, babe, I _know_. Not wearing any boxers." 

Toni opens her eyes and notices, maybe for the first time, exactly how ruined Barnes looks. His lips are swollen, his cheeks flushed, his eyes half-lidded. He's breathing heavily above her, a faint layer of sweat glazing his face and neck, and his soft hair is an absolute mess. She wants to see him come, wonders what he'd look like from below as she sucked his cock. Toni tugs him down and kisses him instead, wet and slow like the movement of their bodies.

He pulls back to nudge his nose against her cheekbone, but she doesn't understand what he wants until he speaks up. "Turn your head." Toni does and sees the left side of Barnes' room; there's a wooden dresser and nothing else. She lets her eyes drift closed again, dismisses Barnes, hooks one ankle over his ass to push him closer still.

Then his lips are once more at her ear, hot breath fanning over her as he asks, "Do you know what's behind that wall?" 

Her entire body jolts. She looks at the wall again, painted a neutral grey, seemingly inoffensive. But it's _not_ inoffensive, not now, because she _knows,_ knows without a single doubt.

"Do the math. Look at the wall." Toni whimpers, tries to look away, finds herself unable to. On the other side of that wall is Steve's room. She knows because she designed the compound, has the floor plans memorized. There are too many rooms in this place, but Steve's room is next to _Bucky's_ because they'd wanted it that way. She remembers the curl of jealousy that had come with the request months ago and wants to laugh at the fact that now she's on the brink of coming at the thought that Steve _might_ be there, in his room, listening to his best friend fuck her stupid.

Barnes drops down to his elbows. Like that, her hard nipples rub against his loose t-shirt with the movement of his hips over hers. Toni feels hot all over, past oversensitive even as she continues to want more.

"Say hello to Steve." She thinks she shakes her head at Barnes, but it might just be her trembling with the desire to come. Either way, she can't do what Barnes is asking, can't do more than stare at the damn wall and bite down on her lips to keep her mouth shut. One of his hands reaches down to tease her clit, rubbing faster than his hips are thrusting, and he says, "Come for him, babe," and Toni does.

Her insides clench, back arching into his chest, still staring at the wall. All of her tenses and shudders throughout it, reaching for Barnes and the incessant grinding of his cock against her, and even though he told her to come for Steve, it's _his_ name she moans-- _James--_ loudly, with the little air left in her lungs.

Then it's him going " _Fuck, Antonia_ ," rocking down a last time before he comes in his jeans. His open mouth presses to her cheek, panting, and Toni can feel his cock jerking, can feel his come soaking his pants and mixing with hers where it had rubbed onto the fabric from so much contact. Pleasure courses through her, bourbon set on fire, singing her nerves until she's left frayed.

They breathe in tandem for a moment before someone accidentally shifts and they both make noises of protest. James rolls off to lay beside her, and they stay quiet while they regain their bearings. The alcohol in her veins evaporates slowly, leaving Toni sore head to toe, raw and bare in a way she hadn't expected she'd feel when she first stepped into this room.

She turns her head to look at James and finds him already staring at her. "You know I don't like my name, right?" 

Nobody had told her that, but she'd figured there was a reason everybody called him by a nickname. Much like herself, really. "Why do you think I used it?"

He laughs softly and says, "To avoid saying Steve's."

Toni studies him silently for a moment. It's not that she feels guilty or doubts that James would have done any of what he did if he'd been uncomfortable, but she just... doesn't want him to think she only enjoyed the talk, the parts about someone else. "Maybe I just like the name _James_ ," she says finally and watches him grin, again, like he _knows_ , like she doesn't have to say anything else.

He makes an aborted move to rearrange his position, ending with a grimace and some indistinct sound. "Fuck, I think I won't be able to even look at my dick for a month."

_No boxers_ , she thinks. The skin of her folds feels delicate and hot, not painful but close enough that she can imagine his own discomfort. "You should take those jeans off."

James closes his eyes and shakes his head, muttering, "Later." Toni figures it must have to do with him still being fully clothed and resolves to give him some space. She sits up, stretching carefully as she goes, and sets about finding her discarded clothing. 

"Regrets?" 

Glancing at him over her shoulder, she says, "No," and hopes it sounds decisive despite the tiredness she can feel seeping into her bones.

"Good," James says. "That was swell and all, but ain't no fucking way I'm ever trapping my dick in denim for that again." 

She laughs as she pulls her shirt on sans bra, deciding she can simply hold it while she makes her way to her own room. "I don't know." She kneels on the bed, hovering over James' relaxed form as she runs her eyes slowly down his body, stopping at the utterly ruined front of his pants, then meets his gaze again and says, "I think I like the look."

She expects another smile or a laugh, but instead he closes his eyes, looking like he _is_ in pain now, and groans, "Lord have mercy. You're going to kills us both."

They kiss one more time before she heads for the door. It's even slower than the kisses they shared before, less needy but not any less good. Toni brushes his hair back, James traces a finger along her cheekbone, and then she's standing up and walking to the other side of the bed.

At the door, she pauses, shoots a fleeting glance at the opposite wall with the dresser and looks down at James. "Is he really there?"

She thinks it was mostly just a part of the game, but she wouldn't put it past James for it to be true, and with his enhanced hearing, she figures he would know the true answer. Ultimately, it doesn't truly make a difference, doesn't change how she feels or what she thinks about what just happened, but Toni is never comfortable not knowing.

She's not sure why it it didn't occur to her earlier that James might have been serious about everything he said, but it's not until he speaks up that she really begins to connect the dots.

"You'll have to ask him yourself next time."

Toni narrows her eyes at him in consideration. "When you said 'kill us both'--"

James grins at her. "See you in a week, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt that Octavia gave me: Passionate-hatesex-but-is-it-really-hate!sex with Bucky and Toni because Toni is jealous that Sharon asked Steve on a date and he said yes and Bucky is his usual swaggery but sweet self. So Toni thinks she’s getting into hatesex and just wants it fast but Bucky doesn’t give into it and he’s so soft but really intense and at the end of it Toni’s all shocked and breathless and like oh shit.
> 
> Pretty sure I went off track at some point... whoops.
> 
> Also, yes, I titled this after the RATM song.


End file.
